The Battle
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: "Of course, you realise this means war." Conan informed Ran. -Don't let the name fool you, it's just some silly WAFFy fun with our favourite mini-detective!


ohayou = Good Morning. -a somewhat standard glomping battle cry.   
  
The Battle  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
Conan was slightly depressed.   
  
It had been several months now, and there had been little to no clues on the whereabouts of the men in black, much less a way to turn him back to his true age. And despair was starting to get to him a bit.  
  
Which is why the attack was so un-expected.   
  
"Conan-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"  
  
((GLOMP!))  
  
He suddenly found himself being hugged enthusiastically by a slightly hyper Azumi. He blushed, trying to wiggle out of her grasp. "Oi! Oi-oi-oi! Leggo! Ayumi-chan! Let me go!!!"  
  
Ayumi looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "You were too quiet. You looked like you needed a hug!" She protested.   
  
Sonoko and Ran, who had been escorting the smaller kids home, giggled. Genta and Mitsuhiko glared at him mutinously. He was going to pay for this later, he just knew it.  
  
"I'm fine, Ayumi-chan. Really. I'm just thinking." He assured her, still not able to free himself.   
  
"About what?" She pressed, eyes large with worry.  
  
"A Case?!" Genta asked, grinning enthusiastically.   
  
"N-no." He quickly shook his head. "Just... things. You can let me go. Please."  
  
"Okay." Ayumi released him, looking rather sad as she dropped back to Mitsuhiko and Genta. They glared at him for making her unhappy.  
  
Conan laughed nervously, sweat dropping. He just couldn't win.  
  
"I think there was something slightly wrong with that picture." Sonoko mused thoughtfully as they resumed walking again. "Maybe you could show Ayumi-chan how to do it, Ran-kun?"  
  
"Sonoko-chan!" Ran scolded, blushing. "I haven't done that in years!"  
  
"Well, there's no time like the present to re-learn old skills." Sonoko grinned evilly.  
  
Ran gave her an exasperated smile, that slowly grew into a mischievous one. "All right. Listen up, Ayumi-chan." She whispered, making sure the glasses wearing boy couldn't hear her. "The first step is that you have to catch your victim unawares. It also helps if they squawk really loud."  
  
Conan gave them a half-glance, his well honed detective instincts informing that someone was up to No Good. The group all smiled at him, setting him even father on edge. He turned his back to them and picked up the pace a little bit more.  
  
"Kiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"  
  
))WHAM!((  
  
Both Ran and Conan tumbled head over feet before coming to a rest several metres away. Ran was giggling madly, sitting up with her arms around Conan. Conan was wide-eyed and pale.  
  
"And that is a proper glomp." Sonoko said proudly.   
  
"Cool!" Ayumi cheered. She got a predatory look in her eyes as she looked at Conan, who was trying to regain his composure, and not put his hands anywhere they shouldn't while in Ran's grasp. Being small was a pain sometimes.  
  
"Ran-neechan is the only one allowed to do that!" Conan proclaimed, staying off Ayumi's tackle. The small girl's face fell, and Conan felt bad. He motioned her over.  
  
"Besides, I think Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun probably would like a glomp." He added to her confidentially. Ran smiled at that.  
  
Ayumi nodded, giggling. "Okay!" She eyed the two boys the way a cat eyes a mouse. Conan let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Ran was still practically glowing from her trick. He gave her a flat-eyed look. "Of course, you realise this means war." He informed her.  
  
She just started laughing again.   
  
  
****  
  
Sneaky was the way to go. He no longer was the same size as Ran, and she was also much faster and stronger. There fore, he had to play smarter.   
  
Which was why he was currently jammed up in the corner of the living room's ceiling, waiting for her to walk thru the door.  
  
She probably hadn't believed him when he had declared it a war, but he remembered the pranks they pulled on each other when they had both been his size. It was too much of a temptation to resist.   
  
Too much fun, for one thing.   
  
The door opened and the familiar figure of Ran walked thru, idly looking around. He grinned. Perfect.  
  
"OHAYOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
((GLOMP!))  
  
Ran suddenly found herself with a small child on her back. She staggered forward a few steps, then turned her head to look at him. "Conan-kun!" She exclaimed.  
  
He shot her one of his best 'Who? Me?' grins. She got a mischievous look and grinned back. He was in trouble. "So that's the way you want to play it, eh Conan-kun?" She asked.  
  
"Ran-neechan Secret Attack! Tickle Torture!"  
  
Conan suddenly found himself flipped around and being tickled like crazy.  
  
Kudo Shin'ichi was not ticklish.   
  
Unfortunately, Edogawa Conan was.  
  
His laughter could be heard down the block.  
  
****  
  
Sunday mornings were the best. No school, currently, no cases, nothing to do but laze around in bed for a while before getting up.  
  
" OHAYOOOOUUUUUU CONAN-KUN!!!!!!"  
  
::WHAM!::  
  
Conan nearly bounced up to the ceiling from the sudden impact of Ran's body on his mattress. She grinned merrily and caught him on the way down, wrapping her arms around him and falling back onto the bed in a tangle of long hair and limbs.  
  
She giggled as he staggered to catch his breath, firmly caught in her grasp, his back pressed up against her chest.  
  
One of the worst things about being stuck in the body of a little kid was that he still had the mind of a teenage boy. For instance, right now he currently had Ran wrapped around him, dressed only in an oversized tee-shirt and socks, on his bed. And there wasn't a single thing he could do.  
  
On the other hand, if he hadn't been in the body of a little kid, he wouldn't be in this position at all.  
  
Ran let out a sigh of contentment, giving him a squeeze. "I'm glad you're here, Conan-kun." She said happily, relaxing around him. "I always wanted a younger sibling."  
  
There was that too.  
  
*****  
  
"One...."  
  
Conan grinned in excitement, crouched and ready to spring.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Ran smirked as she pressed herself against the wall in anticipation of pouncing on her unsuspecting prey.  
  
"Three!"  
  
2 people from 2 different directions unknowingly converged on a single target.  
  
Mouri Kogoro never had a chance.   
  
))WHAM!((  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Down all 3 went in a confused tangle of limbs and body parts.   
  
"Oops."  
  
Ran and Conan exchanged surprised looks. That wasn't what either of them had planned.  
  
Mouri growled, a large displeased deamon head growing from his neck. "Run for it, Conan-kun!" Ran quickly grabbed Conan's arm and laughed as she pulled him down the hall before her father could shout at them for their antics.  
  
They paused in the kitchen, muffling their giggles as they heard Mouri grumble and walk over to his desk.   
  
"We may want to call a truce." Ran remarked, her warm eyes dancing with barely concealed mirth.  
  
He nodded, a grin threatening to crack his face. "I think you're right." He agreed.  
  
((GLOMP!))  
  
Conan quickly released her legs and scrambled for the door. "You're 'it' next!" He called over his shoulder, dodging Mouri as he pulled his shoes on.  
  
"Oh, no you don't Conan-kun!" Ran laughed and chased him out of the house.  
  
Fin.  
  
Um... original title for this was 'glomp fest' for obvious reasons. It's probably wildly OOC, but I couldn't get the mental image of Ran and Conan stalking each other for glomps out of my head. ^^;;  
  
Thanks to Alex and GreyRose for noticing I had spelled 'Ayumi' as 'Azumi'!!!  
  
-If you don't know what a glomp is, it's what Shampoo does to Ranma on a regular basis, as does Ryoko to Tenchi. That 'flying-tackle-hug-*cuddlecuddle*-not-let-go' thing.   
  
I am a near master of glomping in RL. Can move a guy in full armour back several paces with one. *evil grin* Still can't knock 'em outta their clothes tho... 


End file.
